


My Heart Is Whole When You Are Near

by Night_Writer



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), a bit of angst, pregnant Jessamine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Corvo and Jessamine fluff with a little bit of angst as they lay in bed and bond over their unborn child.Pre-Game setting.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	My Heart Is Whole When You Are Near

“Corvo.” It’s her soft voice that calls him back to bed as the chill of the evening filters in through the cracked bedroom window. “Come back to me.” She mumbles, her voice barely reaching his ears as he turns to look at her, a small smile coming to his lips.

“As you wish, Empress.” He replies, making his way back over to the bed and crawling beside her. She turns to face him, her forehead pressing against his chest as she drapes her arm over his waist.

He can’t help the soft chuckle that leaves his throat at the display before him, bringing a huff from the woman curled up beside him. Jessamine wraps their legs together beneath the quilt, her soft skin brushing up against his as he brings his arms around her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. It wasn’t often that they were granted this time together, especially when he fought to keep her safe and loved all at the same time. The general public had their rumors and gossip about them, but they would be right in their assumptions. He brings his right hand down to press against the swell of her belly, his thumb gently brushing over the fabric of her nightgown as their child turns within. A kick brings a hiss from Jessamine’s lips as she places her hand over his, holding it against the spot that the kick originated from. Corvo sits upright, gently turning Jessamine onto her back, then scoots down to lean over her belly, his breath rolling over the fabric and warming her skin beneath.

“Hello little one.” He soothes, bringing his other hand to rest on the opposite side of Jessamine’s belly. “You’re quite active tonight.” Another kick is his response, forcing a soft groan of discomfort from his lover’s lips. “Hey now… Be kind to your mother, little dove.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to her belly and the child within. He looks up to see a smile coming to his love’s lips, bringing a mirrored reflection to his own lips before he looked down to her belly once more. “How about a story?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Jessamine sighs, her breath pushing through her nose as the babe tumbles within her womb once again, drawing another sigh from her lips as she brings her hand to gently massage the area above her thigh. Corvo leans down and kisses the spot, once more returning the smile to her lips.

“Have I ever told you about the city I grew up in?” He questioned, a soft smile on his lips as he pressed on, delving headfirst into the story of his youth in Kanaca, sword fighting in set matches and fist fighting in the streets with other youth.

Jessamine smiles, her fingers brushing through his hair as he recounts stories of his sister and mother, laments over his father’s early death, and speaks briefly of his mother’s passing, before telling their child the story of how they met. He had come over as ‘a diplomatic gift’, as was so eloquently stated, to her father, who later named him her lord protector. She chuckled as he stated that she was the one to ask him on a date, to which she hastily retaliated.

“See? Your mother is quick to say she didn’t bend first.” Corvo laughs, earning a swat to his shoulder as Jessamine pushes him with her knee. She laughs as he crawls over her, leaning in to capture her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss before needing to break apart for air. “I knew you loved me.” He smirks, earning a scoff from the Empress lying beneath him.

“Whatever you say, lord protector.” She teases, broadening the smile on his lips as he falls to her side and reaches up to tap the tip of her nose before kissing her once more.

She settles in beside him once more, her back pressed against his chest as his arm wraps around the swell of her belly while his hand presses firmly against it, soothing both her and the babe within as safety covers her like a blanket as she curls up against him.

“When you are near, my heart is at peace.” She breathes, her fingers tracing idle shapes over his arm as he places a kiss to her shoulder. “I am not afraid when you hold me in your arms… I do not fear for our child’s life when we are together as one.” She pauses, the idle tracing stopping as her hand grips his wrist, a shudder of fear coursing through her as he tightens his hold on her just enough to calm her. He kisses her shoulder once more. “When you’re gone, my world darkens… It is covered in a shroud so think that it could be cut with a knife… I worry incessantly about you, about our baby, and for my life when you are not at my side.”

“I will never leave you, Jessamine… The only thing that could take me from your side is death.” He assures her, his voice firm and final. She presses closer to him, her fingers lacing with his over her abdomen as moonlight streaks across the quilt covering them.

Corvo presses another kiss to her shoulder before nuzzling against the spot. His hold on his Empress tightens once more as her body shudders with freshly shed tears before he releases her hand and brings it up to brush the tears from her cheeks. She takes hold of his hand and places a kiss to his palm before he pulls their hands back down to her belly. She sighs then, finally allowing herself to shed her worry as they lay curled up beneath the quilt together.

“I love you, Jessamine… With everything in me.” He whispers, his breath rolling against her skin as he speaks. “I love our child with all that I am… I will always protect you both… No matter what.” He breathes, his declaration made, as he places his hand over hers on the swell of her abdomen, reveling in the silence that surrounds them as the moon inches higher into the sky. “I will never abandon either of you.”

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes at his declaration, one that was so full of love and safety that she couldn’t help but shed tears at it. When the words escaped her, she simply nodded her head, her eyes locked on their joined hands as he kisses the back of her neck. He held her close to him, allowing her to fall into a restful slumber as he dutifully kept watch, leaving her feeling well rested and well protected. When she awoke, she sent him off to his chambers with a final kiss goodnight. He frowned at their departure but told her that he would return to her side in a few hours.

“I shall hold you to that promise, Corvo.” She teased, tapping his chin as he leaned before her, his hands on either side of her legs as she sat at the edge of the bed.

“Is that so?” He teased, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss that left her gently biting her bottom lip as they parted.

“Consider it my promise.” She hummed, leaning in to capture his lips herself, holding him just a little longer than he had her. When they parted, he smiled his dazzling smile at her and disappeared out into the hallway, closing the door softly behind him.

Jessamine cradled her belly in her hands, a warm smile gracing her lips as she gazed down at her abdomen.

“He will be a wonderful father to you…” She cooed, her smile growing wider as she spoke. “We cannot wait to meet you, little one.”


End file.
